Behind Everything
by Black.Chain.Of.Alice
Summary: AU! Kuroko is not the person people actually know as. Kise found about that secret of Kuroko and forced to work together with him. Follows this story as the GoM slowly undercover Kuroko's dark secrets as everything was connected to the killings happen recently and also kuroko's past and real identity.. Dark Theme! Dark!Kuroko, Forced-Dark!Kise.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yo minna! A new fic! #kicked well, this is the exchange for the fic i recently deleted, Complicated Outurns. Well, actually I'm quite disappointed at it and will re-write and try to upload it once again but i'm not really sure when... well, until i'm satisfied that is.. **

**So, this new fic is about a street gang something like that (?). Well, the point is this is dark fic and it will contains violence and some gore-ness (I'll do my best in this one XD)! Just a warning okay and it's the first time writing this genre fic so I apologize for ALL the mistakes and bad describing!**

**My two fics are still on process so be patience.. But anyway, enjoy! :3**

**Warning: AU, OOC-ness (Well, Complete OOC-ness at night. And you will understand what i meant XD), Typos, grammar error, contains OC, un-betaed, violence.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket is own by Fujimaki Tadatoshi!**

* * *

**Behind Everything**

**Chapter 1  
**

* * *

**- Morning News -**

Good Morning Ladies and Gentleman. Tokyo Morning News brings today's morning news for all of you to start your day. Last night, 3 more dead bodies were found in the alley, near xxxx road. The bodies were between the range of 15 to 16 years old, a junior school boys. According to the medic team, three of them were beaten up very badly before being stab in their stomach / kidney / back. The similarities discovered is the same as the previous victims, they were part of a gang.

They were part of a gang, from the Kanagawa Prefecture. It is still unknown for the reasons of them here in Tokyo. The Police are still discovering the reasons.

Well, that is just for this morning news. We hope that adults make sure to warn their kids not to go home to late or walk together in groups- not alone- or walk in a crowded street to prevent any bad circumstances. I hope the best luck to everyone this morning, well then goodbye and thank you for watching Tokyo Morning News

* * *

**- Setting: Evening almost Night, After finish practiece - **

The dark night sky was really scary yet elegant. The sky's color is dark but it was pretty with pretty stars twinkling in the skies. The clouds could not be seen because of it darkness. But luckily, a lot of streets lamp standing along the way to make the world brighter and could make us do our activities without worrying about the darkness.

Well, truly lucky, for some of the regulars of Teiko Basketball Club because they could go to convenience store safely without nothing happened to them. Especially with the killings that recently happen..

Murasakibara, the tall purple-haired giant bought two packs of maiubou, Midorima the glasses haired boy bought a new black pen and also a mango flavor popsicle, Kise Ryouta, the yellow haired model bought a strawberry popsicle, Aomine Daiki, the tanned dark hair boy, Kuroko Tetsuya, the teal-haired phantom player and the bubbly pink-haired manager, Momoi Satsuki bought a soda flavor popsicle.

All of them are still standing outside, eating their foods they just bought.

"Uwaa~ It's getting pretty late isn't it? I think it's about time for me to go home.." Suddenly Momoi said and lick her popsicle once again after closing her phone after looking at the time.

"Eh? Is that so, then I must walk you then." Aomine added.

"Me too! Me too! My sister was mad at me for not doing my night chores!" Protested Kise as he scowled.

Midorima heaved a sighed. "Then shouldn't we go home now?" Midorima decided and fixed his glasses.

"Everyone, you can go home first. I need to go somewhere first for a while. I need something that was only sold in that place." Explain Kuroko blankly.

"Eh?~ Kuro-chin? Are you sure~? Isn't it dangerous for you walking alone at the night?~ What if something happen to you?~ Do you want to me to accompany you?~" Murasakibara asked a lot of questions at the same time.

"Ask one question at a time!" Midorima and Aomine raised their voice at unison.

Murasakibara just lazily stared at them without replying anything more and open another pack of maiubou to wait for Kuroko's reply.

"I appreciate that Murasakibara but I politely decline it. I will be fine, I will stay and walked in the crowded streets." Replied Kuroko politely, declining Murasakibara's offer.

Momoi quickly hug him tightly as if Kuroko will forever begone from her life. "Are you sure Tetsu-kun?! Nothing bad will occured to you right?!" Momoi asked in total panic.

"Mo-momoi.. san.. ca-can't... bre-breathe.." Mumbled Kuroko trying to breathe normally from the death hug.

"Momocchi is killing Kurokocchi even before something possibly could happen-ssu!" Cried Kise, trying to make Momoi release her death hug.

"Ah! Sorry Tetsu-kun!" Momoi apologize as she finally regain her composure back and released her death hug. Kuroko sighed as he finally could breathed normally again.

"Well, if that's Kuro-chin said~" Murasakibara answered in an i-don't-care, lazy-kind of tone. "Then~ Me and Mido-chin are going this way~" Added Murasakibara and smile lazily as he raise his finger and pointed it to the left.

Midorima could only sighed and start to walk, side by side with Murasakibara to left.

"Well, if that's so, Let's go, Satsuki!" Exclaimed Aomine to ask her to come back to his side.

"Okay, Dai-chan! Bye Tetsu-kun! See you tomorrow!" Smiled her and skip back to his side as she wave her hands to him.

"See you tomorrow, Tetsu!" Said Aomine as he follow what's Momoi doing, waving his hands and start walking straight together with her.

"Be safe Kurokocchi! Byee~" cried out Kise happily and wave his hands in the air and walk the path opposite of Midorima + Murasakiba's street.

Kuroko put on a small rare smile as his friends gave him a good night parting and a worried feeling. He spin his body to the other side and begin to walk to his destined place

His destined place first was a crowded night, Tokyo streets. The street was so crowded with people although it is at night. Many people were doing different kinds of things. Some of them have had just finish from their work and about to return to their home. Some of them were handing outs their restaurants to some pedestrian. Some of them are entering a restaurants / shops. Some of them were coming out from a restaurants- drunks or coming out from a shops- getting what they want / need and etc

Even, 3 out of the billion activity-doing people- that three people were walking to an empty, dark, quiet alley.

Kuroko, secretly glance at that three people whom entered the alley. He look to his right and left. _'No one was here, then, good.'_ He quietly thought to himself before follow that three people towards the alley.

As he reached the middle part of that alley, that three person were gone. He jolted in realization that three of them were behind him. He glance to side for a second before spinning his body, facing them. Whom was grinning arrogantly and laughing maniacally as if they were drunk or sort of..

"Hahaha..! Look what do we found here~ A defenseless brat~" The one wearing a headband wickedly laugh.

Kuroko just stared coldly, his eyebrows downwards and eyes narrow coldly and dangerously to the three of them.

"What are a brat like you doing in here? Doesn't your parents tell you not to go to this kind of deserted place~" Added another of them, who has a spiky hair and walk in front first, closer to Kuroko. And the two of them follow. But still Kuroko, doesn't say anything.

Annoyed, the three of them walk closer to Kuroko until he was completely caged to the wall between that three dangerous people

"Hey! We demand some answers!" Growled the one wearing a headband and punched the wall, but Kuroko doesn't dodged it, neither answering them. Still keeping on his dangerous face.

"Oh~ putting on some brave mask huh~? Nice try, brat~" Added the one wearing a glasses and give off an really, arrogant smug.

Kuroko then heaved a sighed and open his mouth. "... Joker Eyes. Zero. Zero. Zero."

"Haaah!? What are you sprouting about?!" Barked the one wearing the headband impatiently, demanding some explanation from Kuroko and lift Kuroko from his collar. Meanwhile, the other two, stepped back with a scared face. They gulped down their saliva, face full of fear.

"...Aniki!? We ap-apologize for the rude-rudeness!" Stutter two of them and bow their body 90 degree, afraid.

The one wearing the headband look at both his pal.

"Wh-what..? Why are you bowing? Why are you afraid of this midget?!" Hissed him, still lifting Kuroko by his collar and pinned him to the wall.

"A-are you an idiot?! Do- do you want that ba-badly to die! He is our Aniki! Our Leader you idiot!" Explain the one that has a spiky hair a panic-whisper voice because his pal, being such an idiot.

"Ha?! This weak midget is our le-"

Before that man even could finish his sentence, Kuroko raise his leg up high, until it reach that man's neck and kick it hardly until that man fall to the ground with a very painful neck injury. Kuroko didn't say sorry but he just stare dangerously and coldly, with his eyes narrow coldly and darkly with his eyebrows arched downwards and a very dark, cold and intense aura coming out from Kuroko's body.

The man that Kuroko had just kicked, stay unconscious while his two pals walk to their friend. "That's why listen to other people explanation!" Whispered the one wearing a glasses.

"Is he, a new member?" Asked Kuroko coldly, without any care happen to the person he had just kicked.

"Ye-yes Aniki! T-that's true! He hasn't Aniki yet so.. be half of him, forgive us for his rudeness!" Begged them to Kuroko for forgiveness.

"Very well, I never want this to happen once again and hope he really learn his lesson for not _doing _that again to me again. Am I understood?" Stated Kuroko coldly and stare at them coldly.

"Ye-yes Aniki! We wi-will.. make sure that this idiot right here.. learn his mistakes, yes!" Nodded both of them a couple of times, afraid that something might happen to both of them.

"Now, open the door for me."

The one wearing the glasses nodded and stand up. Walking to where kuroko stands and Kuroko move aside for a bit so that the glasses male could ask permission from the inside to open the door. So he knock the door in a kind of beat and from the inside, a couple of locks were heard opening.

When the door was open, Kuroko and the two other people who were carrying their friend quickly step inside.

A petite figure with a short Japanese bob curly hairstyle wearing a gaia kitsune mask, a long dark blue jacket sweater-vest without sleeves that has hoodie and wore the hoodie on as the outside covering and inside was a white tank top with a black miniskirt but also wearing black leggings and a dark blue sneakers, greeted them inside and close the door behind them.

"Finally you came. Quiet a simple show outside nee~" Cheered the girl, who's nickname was called as **Elctro Eye, Zero. One. Two**.

Kuroko just rolled his eyes at Elctro boredly and receive a giggle from her. "Anyway, everyone has been waiting so hurry up and changed. And for you two, hurry up and wear that mask. While that friend of yours, just leave him at the couch, I will teach him a lesson." Command Elctro sternly and locked the door. Locking the door securely as ever and take out her iphone and touch some buttons from her iphone so the door's safety could be more guaranteed.

"Ye-yes.. ma'am!" Nodded both of them and take the mask that was given by Elctro and put their friend at the couch inside the security room.

The security room consist of some technology that controls the electricity and the locks and any other security-gadget things.

Elctro throw the clothes she prepared for him and also she throws his gaia mask. Kuroko catch that all things skillfully. He then went inside the security room and change his clothes inside there.

"Welcome back, Joker Eyes~ We have been waiting, for your arrival.~" Welcomed Elctro once again to annoy Kuroko in a somewhat mocking tone.

Kuroko open the door as he finished changing into a blue sapphire jacket-sweater with hoodie and wear it, an ankle-length black shorts and a pair of white sneakers.

"I know that very well, since I was the one who ordered all of you to gather. And stop annoying me." Coldly Kuroko replied and start walking to the meeting place

Elctro smirk behind her mask and skip a bit until she was beside him and walk side by side Kuroko.

"Eh~ but you don't seems to bother about it! since you're always giving me the cold shoulder~" Pouted Elctro from behind her mask.

Kuroko could and sighed and rub his mask forehead, as if he was really rubbing his own forehead.

Finally, they finally reached the destined room and Kuroko directly open the door.

The before noisy room immediately become in silence of the arrival of Kuroko. The crowded people that block the way to the sofa at the middle, immediately parted as if it was the red-sea, and let Kuroko walk to his seat. He quickly seat in the sofa and crossed his legs.

"Welcome back, Aniki!" Greet all of them politely at unison as they bow into a 90 degree position and raise their body after welcoming back Kuroko.

"I'm back everyone and sorry for the wait. Now, I will not wasting anymore time so Spec, show me the survey for the time being." Command Kuroko coldly to **Spec Eyes, Zero. Three. Two**.

"Yes, Aniki." Nodded Spec and take out his iphone and open his files to tell Kuroko about his survey.

Spec has a long black slick hair that close his right hair and his long hair was tied in low ponytail. He wears a dark cyan checkered long-sleeve shirt on the outside, a white tank top inside, a jeans with a tore-ankle-part and a pair of white sneakers.

"It seems that this past few days, a lot of gang member, originated not from Tokyo were seen wondering around in some parts of Tokyo's area. Reason of it are still unknown. They also beat up our members and a total of 20 people were hurt. They were attacked by different gangs. That was what I got for the time being." Explain Spec and the room quickly turn noisy.

Protest, anger, shouting were heard from all of them. Such as like: "Kill them!" "They must be punish for messing with us!" "They'll not get away from us just like that!"

"SILENCE!" Shout Kuroko sternly yet coldly, with his cold and blank eyes narrowed dangerously and brows arched downwards. In just a mere seconds, the room was silenced once again. No one dares to defy Kuroko in this state. They don't want to die yet. They perfectly still cherish their life and they also don't want to die in that kind of way, oh no thank you!

Kuroko smirk darkly- full of meaning or have a plan in mind- and take his pocket knife out from his coat pocket and close his eyes. Throwing the knife up in the air and catch it elegantly and perked his eyes open. "I know how you feel and shall we hunt them down?~"

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N: Okayyy! Finally done the prologue and it's really a long chapter huh? and is this not confusing to you? I hope so not! DX**

**Well, I wonder if this is interesting for all of you or not? Should i continue this or not? Can u guys reviews so i know your opinion about this?**

**NEXT CHAPTER! Kuroko is on the move to plan on beating up the other gang and Kise founds out about when Kuroko and the Gang doing it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Haiii! I'm back minna and sorry if i'm late! This past few days, i'm not really busy but i'm quick to be distracted with something that's why this chapter update is long! DDX Anyway.. Thank you for all the reviews! XD I'm really, really happy! I never thought this fic will have receive those kind, nice responds! *A* It makes me beam every time thinking it! XD well, i know i'm exaggerating but it's true though! XD Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

**Warning: AU, OOC-ness (Well, Complete OOC-ness at night. And you will understand what i meant XD), Typos, grammar error, contains OC, un-betaed, violence, foul languange.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket is own by Fujimaki Tadatoshi!**

* * *

**Behind Everything **

**Chapter 1**

Kuroko twirl his pocket knife in between his two fingers. His expression dark, cold and twisted. His eyes cold and prepared. Prepared to punish those who hurt his family. He will not let them get away that easily. And will never forgive them for doing it. Not only him who will never forgive them, but his whole gang slash family will show them not to mess with them.

He stare around at all his members that was gathering inside. The members easily realize a malicious eyes reflected on their boss' eyes. Something big and bad will occur shortly. They were afraid of that look from their boss but easily understands why that expression was reflected in their boss' eyes. Quickly, they changed expression as their boss.

"So aniki, do you have a plan to beat their asses?" Asked one of the member enthusiastically, ready to beat the hell out of the gangs that hurt his family.

"Plan, huh? Yes of course I have but i will give that role to Setera Eyes. He' has better tactic and smarter and cruelly yet cunning~" Replied Kuroko calmly.

"So have you get any plan, mr smarty-pants?" Asked Elctro Eyes with sarcasm.

"Well, yes of course. I get the infe about Tokyo about the past few days and also, Aniki had summoned us to gather so It's a possibility of coincidence and if it is, then Aniki probably will ask me to arrange a plan. And here is then plan." Setera Eyes. Zero. Five. Four. explained and walked where the board was hanging.

"Explain, then." Stated Kuroko sternly and short.

"Very well, I shall explain.." Answered Setera Eyes seriously yet hint of mischivious-ness was spotted.

Then, he switched the board to the other space which is empty. He remembered the plan he made and because of it, he begin to write everything that had been planned in the board. Including calling some of the member's name to explain them their role in the plan. What must they do, where must they positioned themselves, who is with whom and other useful commands.

Once all of them understand perfectly about the plan, Setera Eyes clap his hands to gain attention of all of the people inside the room. He start to open his mouth to let the words he about to say come out, "I believe that each of you understand this perfectly, no?"

A firm nod was seen from every members. Their eyes and facial expression display a serious look and angry. No signs of joking-like expression was seen. Yes, they were so ready to beat the hell out of the culprit.

"Then everyone, prepare to run the plan!" Kuroko shouted.

"YEAA!" All of the members yelled back and raise their arms in the air.

Kuroko let a smirk on his pale face. "Friends, prepare your weapons!" Stated Kuroko with a loud voice and stand up from his sofa as he took out another of his pocket knife.

They yelled and raise their weapons. Some of them raise their spiked bats or baseball bats or knife or even their own fist and any other street-gang-fight weapons. For guns well, they prefer not to used- but nor because they can't use it or afraid- it's just that they don't want to be tracked by the police. They hate to be involved with the police which is troublesome, annoying, irritating and pissed the hell out of them. If they have no other choice to handle stuffs with police, they will not hold beck to give their all. They don't want- and will not lose to the police.

"Now, let the plan begin."

Kuroko was the first one to walk and was in the front-line. Of course, his underlings respect him so- immediately parted to give him space to walk. Right after he leave the room, Hawk Eyes & Eagle Eyes- his trusted right and left hand follow right behind him. Behind Hawk Eyes & Eagle Eyes the other underlings followed them. But some of them stayed. Such as Elctro Eyes- she's the in-charge of the security here. Setera Eyes also stayed to watch over the plan going well or not. Spec Eyes, also did the same thing as Setera. And some of the members were also assigned to guard their base. So if any bad possibilities occurred, their base was still save since it was guard by three out of seven Saints of Lynx.

Saints of Lynx are Kuroko's chosen generals and is wide-known among the gang-world. Hawk Eyes, Eagle Eyes, Elctro Eyes, Spec Eyes and Setera Eyes are part of them.

Anyway, back to story. After Kuroko and some members of his gangs walked out from their base, all of them spread out through out the city- pretending to do something although actually they are trying to lure out their enemy- according to their plan that was arranged by Setera Eyes.

Kuroko were pretending to chat normally with Eagle Eyes and Hawk Eyes. Obviously, they hide their weapons and let go of their mask. They chat and joke normally and buy some popsicle- to make their acts more real- before reaching there destined place earlier.

The street that three of them are walking were quiet, empty and quiet dark. It was the kind of street that most people- especially girls will avoid, seems a high-chance of unwanted things to happen.

The sound that was heard in that street was only their talking sounds, the wind's breeze, the leaves falling from the trees and fly far away and the night-birds' sound.

They quickly realize that were being followed and watched but act not to notice them. The stalker just keep following them while the other an was keeping an eye on them from somewhere unknown to Kuroko and the other two.

The stalker that was tailing them, finally make a move. He walk closer and closer to the three of them and choose Kuroko to be attacked first. That stalker bring a bat and raise it. Positioning himself to hit Kuroko's nape.

The stalker make a move but even before it reach Kuroko's nape, kuroko finally acted- bending his body lower and roll to the front and landed in kneeling with one of his knees. On the other hand, Hawk Eyes jump to his right while Eagle Eyes jump to his left.

The bat hit the ground with a loud thud sound.

"Why..?" The stalker's mumbling was heard. "Why are you able to dodge that attack in that kind of time?! I never encountered someone able to dodge that attack?!" The stalker growled, annoyed.

"Who are you?! Who the hell are three of you! You're just not an ordinary high school boy!" Continued him, growling.

A satisfied smirk of acknowledgment plastered in their lips.

"Yes, we're not the so called "ordinary" school boy you encountered~" Answer Kuroko mockingly with a mocking and an almost twisted smile.

The stalker grit his teeth and let a growl escape his lips. Clenching on the bat tightly. "You damn arrogant brat! Who do you think you are, mocking me as if I was a trash!?" Growled him angrily and run right to Kuroko as he swing his bat aiming to him.

Kuroko just smirk confidently and stand up. Not a step of his foot to dodge was detected. As the stalker was almost near Kuroko- his bat was swing above kuroko's head, Kuroko lower his body and charged in with his pocket knife in hand and stab that man's stomach. Quickly, he pulled the knife out and step backwards as he clean that man's blood from his knife by swinging it to his right.

That man let go of his bat and coughed out blood from his mouth as he use his hand to cover his wounded stomach, to make the blood stop. He was added a kick from Kuroko who charged in once again by landing a very hard kick on that injured stomach.

That man immediately coughed another more blood and blood flow faster that before from his injured stomach. He fell to the ground harshly and because of the lot of loss blood, he died there.

"That, is for laying your hands in my family." Mumble Kuroko darkly to the corpse.

"Bastard….! What are you doing to our friend?!" A new voice suddenly yelled out of nowhere angrily- from their front. It was the other stalker that just keep an eye on us. His anger could no longer be kept hidden the switched turn on by seeing one of his friend killed in front of his eyes. But not only him appear, around 6-7 people appear beside him and glare straight onto Kuroko, Hawk Eyes and Eagle Eyes.

"You asshole… you will pay for this! Unforgivable..!" Shouted another voice from the behind three of them with 4 more people. His eyes narrow dangerously and filled with anger and intent of revenge.

"You? Gonna pay for it? Pft. Don't make me laugh." Answered Hawk Eye with a sarcastic and mocking yet twisted tone which was received a loud growl from all his enemies.

"You jackasses killed one of our friend! How could we not avenge it, hah?!" Replied the other side rudely and was supported by his gang.

"You son of bitch did the same thing to our family first! How the hell do we not revenge them!? Ha! We're in the same boat aren't we, dumbass." Replied back Eagle Eye, totally pissed off.

"We don't fuckin' give a shit about your family! You assholes will pay for your deeds! And we will not lose to a mere fuckin' brat!" The one at the front answered and give Kuroko, Eagle Eyes and Hawk Eyes his middle finger. Then was followed by every of his member.

"You think we also give a shit to your member? Like hell. Keep on dreaming!" Answered Hawk Eyes in sarcasm.

"Oh? A mere fuckin' brat huh?" Said Kuroko in emphasize darkly in the last word. "A mere brat capable of killing one of your friend huh? Well, Let's see about that. And I do hope that you will not take back that word of yours!"

"We will not!" Was the unison answer from the opposite sides.

"Bring it on!"

"Guys, avenge our brother's death!" Yelled each side acting-as-leader at unison.

Kuroko and his other two generals, get ready in their position. Kuroko take out both his pocket knife. Both Hawk Eyes and Eagle Eyes positioned their fist that were covered with a fingerless gloves that the upper-part of the palm was covered with spikes.

Meanwhile, they enemy charged at them at the same time from both right and left. Some of them attack Kuroko with their bats or pipe or knife or their own fist. Directly, 3 people attack Kuroko at the same time. Kuroko beat the three men by- he swung his leg to his left, kicking the first assailant with the metal pipe, knocking the wind out of him. He then quickly moved his leg back then lifted it up with his knee bent, kneeling the second assailant in the chin. Afterwards he made sure to knock him out by kicking the right side of his neck.

Since Kuroko's punches and hits were really strong, each of the victim will suffer an injury that will leave a mark and each of them that received it, will coughed out blood and become unconscious for a range of 2-3 days.

Well, both Hawk Eyes and Eagle Eyes also clean up the enemy. None of the enemy were seen able to fight back the three of them. All of them were badly injured. On the other hand, Kuroko's group on have severe rip fabric and scratch of their face or hand or leg.

"So? Are we just a couple of brats now huh? I suppose we're not, right?" Said Kuroko mockingly as he crouched down and picked the one acting as the front-lne earlier from his collar.

"W-who.. th-the fu-fuckin hell.. *cough* … are y-you.." Muttered him in a broken voice as he cough.

"I will just tell you this. I'm called Joker Eyes." Answered Kuroko without any tone. "And now, it's my turn to ask question." Conclude Kuroko as he still hold the acting-front-line person by his collar.

"Why, do you attack my, family." Questioned Kuroko darkly, staring dangerously yet blankly right at his eyes.

"It-it's.. an.. *cough* o-order…. fr-from.. the.. bo-boss.. *cough*." Answered him slowly in a very low voice, as if he was whispering.

"Who gave your boss the order?"

"….I.. I do-don't… *cough* .. k-kno-know.." Was the last thing answered from the man and right after that he just when unconscious.

Kuroko let a sighed leave from his lips and stand up.

"Call the other. We're done and shortly will head back." Stated Kuroko and make a move of his feet to the path that lead them back to their base.

"Yes." Answer Eagle Eye and take out his phone and flip it open and dial a number as he walked behind Kuroko together with Hawk Eyes beside him.

Finally, they reached back to their base. The door was open and greeted by a Elctro Eyes. "Welcome back and good job." Said Elctro Eyes cheerfully.

"We're back."

"Ah? Not wearing your mask?" Wondered Elctro Eyes, confused to Kuroko only since both Hawk Eyes and Eagle Eyes wore it.

"My face got scratched and I'm about to heal it later so yeah, nope." Answered Kuroko shortly.

"Anyway, come on in. I know you're waiting for the reports from the other and they have been waiting." Told Elctro Eyes to Kuroko as she closed the door and lock it securely.

Kuroko just nodded and walk, following Elctro Eyes- whom were followed by Hawk Eyes and Eagle Eyes behind them.

As four of them was almost near the room where they usually gather, a loud high pitch was screaming but not only that. The room was so noisy that some of the members were shouting.

Annoyed and Curious, Kuroko walked faster, passed Elctro Eyes and slammed the door open. "What is going on here?!" Yelled Kuroko and he successfully gain attention of the member since they stop what they're doing and look to him.

He look around the room and widen his aquamarine-colored eyes as he realize the source of the noise. The sight was that one of his best friend and also team mates, laying on the floor and his body was tied up in a rope. His leg and wrist were plastered with a tape. His face, leg and arm was scratch and small particle of blood still pour from the fresh marks- from being scratched by some sharp weapon, a possibility a whip. And the worst thing Kuroko saw, was a tears flow out from Kise's eyes, scared, afraid and hurt.

His eyes still paralyze of shock stay widen and cold sweats roll down a bit.

"Kise… kun?"

* * *

**A/N: Wow! Truly a long chapter.. haha! Anyway, Kuroko on action yeahh! and haha.. foul language. **

**Next chapter: Kise is forced to join and the other good stuffs,,, stays secret! #slapp #okaylameexcuses **

**Anyway, do you enjoy this chapter? Do you find it confusing? Q_Q Please tell me what you think by reviewing! Thank you! ^w^)/**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Minna-san! I'm back to present you chapter 3 of Behind Everything~! Actually, I wanted to publish this chapter 3 today, right after i finish LoR, but it seems, I waste my time in daydreaming + hit my table in frustration because I lose with my friend! Q_Q Sorry about thatt! DX **

**For your info, a bit changes in chapter 2 in the very last sentences right before TBC. So, you better read it first or you will be confused how this chapter happen..! Well, I just hope that you will enjoy this chapter!**

**Warning: AU, OOC-ness (Well, Complete OOC-ness at night. And you will understand what i meant XD), Typos, grammar error, contains OC, un-betaed, violence.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket is own by Fujimaki Tadatoshi!**

* * *

**Behind Everything**

**Chapter 3**

Kuroko was stunned. He was surprise that how can one of his friends ended up going to his base? His secret was revealed so fast, in the eyes of one of his friends. But, he can take of that later and the important thing is the scenery in front of him.

Kise, laying on the floor, being tied with a rope, bruise all over his body plus a lot of tears flowing out from Kise's beautiful topaz eyes- anger immediately build up from inside him. His facial expression become darker and dangerous. He no longer could hold anymore of his anger and want to release it as fast as possible. Fire of anger form inside him, just keep on getting bigger and bigger until it was uncontrollable. Spreading in every inch part of his body.

As his anger was risen every second and it finally reach it's max. His fist automatically hit his member that was holding the whip, which send one of the member flying. The member was punch backwards with his leader until the walk break a bit.

Everyone in the room was stunned and froze at the scene they just encountered. Their aniki- not holding back to punched one of the members until wall crack a bit. Right, they will try to think twice first before putting an action of what they're thinking rather than being punched by their aniki with a heavy injury.

Kuroko, breathed heavily and unstably after he release all his uncontrollable anger. His dark expression quickly snap back to his normal blank-yet-cold face after realizing what had he done. He clenched his fist tightly and brought it to his chest, un-realizing what he had done but from the view at in front of him make him understand what he had done.

"…I a-apologize…" Kuroko muttered in a low voice. "I apologize for showing my bad side to all of you. Please, treat him in the other room, quickly." Apologize Kuroko and the other members that was near the person Kuroko just hit, pick his friend up and dash to the other room beside this room.

Kise nervously look at Kuroko with a scared, confused and unbelievable eyes. Tears still flow out from his beautiful topaz eyes. Afraid to be hit like that- no, even worse, he could be killed with just that attack. He don't know the Kuroko in front of him right now. He only know the blank but kind Kuroko. Not the Kuroko who's like a wild-beast.

Kuroko turn his neck once again to, looking straight at Kise. His usual-night composure has return back quickly, by him clearing his throat. He walk closer to Kise.

Kise spread his terrified eyes. Tears flow faster than before. He don't want to be kiled. He don't want to die yet. Least, to die in this place, no. He want to be away from Kuroko in this state, he is afraid of him. He just want everything to end and just thought that this is a nightmare and want to get up from his nightmare, back to his peaceful reality.

"Do-don't.. don't come closer!" Shriek Kise in terrify. Trying to slide his body backwards, far from Kuroko who is coming nearer and nearer every step the teal boy took.

"Kise-kun." Kuroko softly called out to Kise. With the soft yet blank voice that Kise usually likes to hear but now, it makes Kise tremble and scared uncontrollably even though, that's Kuroko's normal speaking tone. Kise is totally scared of Kuroko's current state- as afraid as when Akashi in his serious-devil-mode- although, the difference is that Akashi will not kill him (only big punishment) but with Kuroko in this state, there's a chance of him being killed if he made a wrong move.

"Kise-kun, it's me Kuroko." Again, Kuroko speak but this time it's more softer yet a beautiful-venom-tone voice was hinted.

"N-no..! The Ku-kurokocchi I know i-it's not like this!" Denied Kise.

"But, I'm _am _Kuroko, Kise-kun." Corrected Kuroko and kneeled in front of Kise, taking out of his pocket knife and flip it open. Revealing the silver-sharp blade with a pointy edge.

"No-no..! Please do-don't hurt me!" Plead Kise, afraid of being killed at the hands of the person who claimed to the Kurokocchi he knew- but still hesitate in believing the words spoken from that teal-person, since there's only one person in the world with that personality, face, eyes and voice like Kuroko. But this person in front of him, match exactly all the preference of the Kurokocchi he knew with contrast of the voice-tone and eyes.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, Kise-kun. I assure you." Reassured Kuroko calmly and cut the rope that tied Kise plus all the tape that was sticking in his wrist and ankle.

Kise was suprise at Kuroko's action and tried to stand up- to escape but failed because Kuroko's fast reaction of stopping him to escape. By pulling his wrist and make Kise stand up and throw softly him to sofa where he usually is seated. Kuroko climb up to Kise and sit on between his thighs. Kuroko face letting a dark smirk appear on his pale face which send Kise to twitch and shiver down his spine. Kise try his best to move and make Kuroko fall so that he could get off from Kuroko and escape this place.

"It's useless, Kise-kun. Please don't waste you energy on something useless. Just stay still and let me ask you a question. If you do so, I will hide that small scratch of yours- well actually, I will take care of it either you stay still or not." Kuroko said in a bored yet cold tone.

"No-no..! I-I will not..! Ge-get off, me-me..! Ba-bastard!" Hissed Kise as he try to move his body but Kuroko won't even bulge. Wow, even a model could speak that harsh words.

Kuroko flip open his pocket knife where he had one, hidden under his sleeve. "Kise-kun, stay still. Or do you choose to be hurt?"

Kise gulped down his saliva upon seeing that silver object, hold by Kuroko. That could easily be swing by Kuroko and he will die in instant. Without delay, Kise quiet down and not move his muscle a bit. "W-what.. do you want fr-from me?!"

"Well, First I just want to know how did you ended up in here." Inquired Kuroko, still holding his knife- correction- calmly throwing the knife in the air and calmly catch it again as if he was doing it like a piece of cake- not afraid something will happen. "Apparently, I suppose to know the reason so speak up."

"I got no choice to tell and I get that very well.. but please make that sharp object away from me! I feel very uncomfortable talking with that thing, in front me!"

"Very well." Was the quick reply from Kuroko and throw the knife in the air for the last which he catch it skillfully and hold it behind the jacket's pocket.

"I-I am.. heading for the convenience market near my house. Near my house has a lot of turns and most of it- at that kind of time were really quiet and as if it was deserted. But then, one of the streets were really noisy so because of my curiosity, I checked it out. I reached there and what I see was.. a group of people fighting. Well, from the scene it seems that they were divided into two separate group that's why, they try to hurt the opposites group." Explained Kise and stop for a moment. Remembering the dead bodies and blood that was splattered all over the streets. Also the really bad injuries that all the people there got ahold of. His body shiver badly. He felt really sick and wants to puke seeing the dead corpse. He is not used with this kind of view and don't want again to experience it again.

"Continue."

A weak nod was the reply. "As I want to escape from that location, unfortunately on-one.. of you ma-mans.. spotted me. I-I was hit from behind and become unconscious. W-when.. I was awake, I realize th-that.. I was not at my home nor a place where I could recognize and was surrounded in a room of people wearing ma-masks. "

Kuroko hummed and nodded as he put his hand on his chin, thinking of something that he wants to ask again. "And how come that you were being whipped?"

Kise widen his eyes as his body tremble more and tears slowly pour out from Kise's eyes. He remembered that he almost want to be... _that._

"I- I.. wa-... he.. wa-" Stuttered Kise in frighten. Scared that maybe if he speak that work he will keep on remembering those words. That words that now haunts him. He don't want to remember that word or he will be distracted in any activities he will do later in the future.

Kuroko raised his eyebrows, confused. What the caused of Kise's sudden tears and the stutter words that didn't came out from the blonde's lips.

"What he meant that he wants to be rape. But I immediately step in and stop that activity from being carried out." Explain Spec eyes, suddenly who was hearing everything from the start, who also was leaning his body beside the door.

"Oh? Who's plan might that be?" Demand Kuroko in a very warning voice.

"That might be the person that you just punched earlier." Answer again, Spec eyes and a nodded was seen at unison from the other members inside the room. They surely are looking that earlier they pretend not to hear the lust from the person holding the whip. So lucky that they weren't involve in it and try to ignore it so that they must feel the wrath from the Aniki which is horribly scary.

"Oh, is he the one that attack me too?" Kuroko arched his eyebrows.

"Yes." This time, Elctro Eyes was the one answering.

"Then, order the men to stop healing him and kicked him out from this gang. And if he insist to be on this gang then.. finish him off." Ordered Kuroko darkly and dangerously.

"Yes, aniki." Nodded One of the member nearest to door and step outside to the other room to tell the direct orders from their Aniki.

Kuroko next once again turn his attention to Kise, smirking. Eyes and smirk that indicate full of mischievousness. "Kise-kun, you have discovered our secret and we will not let you pass that easily. Like it or not, we force you to join our group. So, what is your choice? Join us or Unable to play basketball or modeling?" Kuroko offered.

The others was stunned that their leader quickly decide that decision. Why could their leader to be reckless? Letting an common people suddenly joining their gang without passing their _test_? Well, they must be grateful that their secret will not be spread but without passing the _test _could lead into a more dangerous and risky thing for both sides.

All of them want to state the different opinions and protest but was immediately shut up by Kuroko who send a glare with the meaning of 'Don't worry. I have a great plan so just shut up.' They also don't dare to say anything back to Kuroko who just send them his warning glare. Oh, no they still want to live.

Meanwhile, Kise spread his eyes wide, after hearing the choices he need to pick.

Unable to play basketball meaning... part of his live will be gone. Unable to play basketball and also unable to play with his friends from the club, he will suffer deeply. He don't want to lose his friends and also he want to keep playing basket because he love it. Since basket was the one that brought him together to his friends, and was the one that brought him happiness and away from the boring life that he was leading at the past. Unable to do his modeling career meaning that all his hard work to reach one of the top model will be wasted and no he don't want to that also. He will just waste all his energy and time. He don't want to be unable to those two things, he also unable to choose.

If he joins the gang then.. he could do those two things but, he need to do dangerous stuffs and also, his modeling career is at risk.

Kise is stressed thinking and thinking of all the probabilities and the reasons.

Kuroko heaved a sigh seeing Kise's stress face. "Now, after I asked a question. You may ask me a question. So be it, what is the question?"

That question distract Kise from his stressful thinking.

"Then, who are you?" Asked Kise seriously, his eyebrows arched downwards.

"As I told you, I _am_ Kuroko Tetsuya." _  
_

"No! Kurokocchi is not as dangerous and evil as you! Although he always being cold, mean and like to ignore me, he is still kind! And he hates violence!" Denied Kise in a rather loud voice.

"As I said, I _am _Kuroko Tetsuya. And You will understand it soon." Answered Kuroko with a mischievous meaningful smirk. "So, what is your answer, Kise Ryouta~?"

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N: Yeah.. Finally done with this chapter! I hope this chapter is good! And whoops! Look at the time! Look, where I live, it's morning at 1.30 A.M! And i haven't sleep and tomorrow is school! Okay, I will sleep now, minna! Goodnight- I mean good morning- or whatever, anyways I go to bed first!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave a review in here so i know you opinions plus it can make a boost high so i could update the next chapter, fast! XD**

**Next chapter: Kise's answer and Kise's action in meeting Kuroko at school! Will he be the same or what..?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the late update guys! Also sorry for deleting "Life of Rose"! *Cries* I have forgotten the plot + the plot was messy so I need to redo it! I will re-update with a more better plot if I have time since wow, there's too many ideas that keep popping in my head + 3 fics that needs to be finished up.**

**Also, thank a lot for the reviews, following and favorites!**

**Okay so no more thing to say and just enjoy this chapter!**

******Warning: AU, OOC-ness (Well, Complete OOC-ness at night. And you will understand what i meant XD), Typos, grammar error, contains OC, un-betaed, violence.**

* * *

**Behind Everything**

**Chapter 4**

Kise's eyes remained in a wide-state. He is unable to move nor unable to answer the question. His mouth wouldn't let him. Words were unable to came out from his mouth as he was in a pinch situation. Defenseless to choose the very hard decision that will change his life and he is sure, if he choose between one of them his life will not be the same anymore plus it no longer be a normal junior-school life.

It's also a life and death decision.

He knew that he is wasting his time staying quiet, still thinking over and over which decision is better and un-riskable. But both choice seems impossible for him not at risk. At by wasting his time makes the person topping him- as he declared himself and he doubt about it- Kuroko Tetsuya- getting impatient.

Kuroko frowned cutely in impatient and begin to play with his pocket knife, as if that thing was not a dangerous thing. As it was a thing that was blunt and was not a sharp object which sharp object need to be carefully supervise with adults. A more cold and dangerous eye reflected unto Kuroko's eyes was realized by Kise.

Kise knew very well, that the teal haired boy was getting impatient and he needed to choose his decision and answer it.

"Kise-kun, what is your answer?" Softly yet a dangerous tone was Kuroko using to asked the blonde boy that he pinned down.

"I- I.. C-can't.. Ku-…" Stuttered Kise but the words won't come out. His dry lips tremble, wanting some words to come out- to just finish speaking one sentence but failed.

Kuroko's eyes narrowed more. "Oh? So you can't eh? Then maybe.." He stop a moment before bending his body and aim his knife blade to Kise's neck, that with only one swing could separate Kise's head from Kise's body.

Kise widen his eyes, scared that he knew that he was going to die. He could die easily, unable to dodge the attack as Kuroko has targeted Kise's neck and has locked it- with Kise powerless to defend himself of the attack.

"… Can I kill you now?" Continued Kuroko with his smirk planted on his pale face as he trace the knife slowly, marking Kise's neck with the blade. And he knew that it will leave a mark.

"No-no..! P-please.. don't! Don't Ki-kill.. me!" Begged him in a very loud voice as his voice suddenly came out with his tears falling from his topaz eyes and move his body so that he could escape Kuroko's pinning.

"You have regain back your voice I see." Kuroko first started and retreated his body as well as the knife. Licking the blood clean that covered the edge part of the knife. "Now, tell me you answer."

Kise gulped down his saliva. "I… I.. I.."

"Kise-kun, please answer me right now. Or do you want me to continue torturing you…?" Kuroko said coldly and pull Kise's hair roughly that able him to raise Kise's body to a sitting position plus receiving a loud scream of pain from Kise.

"Ahhh! Hu-hurts..! Le-let me GO!"

"That's why Kise-kun, please do answer me right now. I will continue this until you answer me or do you want me to stole…" Again, Kuroko stop for a moment and roughly smash his own lips to Kise's.

Kise eyes widen in surprise.

Immediately, he try to push away Kuroko but to no avail. Kise didn't know that the smaller boy held this much strength. Kuroko purposely deepen the kiss. Kuroko force himself to enter Kise, forcing himself to explore Kise's mouth cavern with his tongue.

Kise felt disgusted by it and try to released the kiss, to decline Kuroko's entering but he was distracted when Kuroko grip harder on his hair. He groan in pain between the kisses and finally kuroko pulled back.

"…Ah~ I just stole your first kiss…." Purred Kuroko and release his gripping of Kise's hair and trail down from Kise's hair to Kise's cheek. Beginning to caressed it playfully and pull Kise's chin closer to him, so that Kise was able to look straight to him.

"Ba-bastard…." Growled Kise with a blush spreading in is face and his eyes narrow.

"Now, answer. If you don't want to endure the same thing. I have given you enough time to think about it no? Yes, wasting my time waiting for your answer by teasing you~ Ah how fun is that~" Purred him in satisfaction.

Kise eyes narrowed more than before with the blush redder than earlier, remembering how rough was the kiss. "Da-damn… fi-fine! I.. I.. will join you! Th-there! Sa-satisfied?!"

Kuroko smirk and kiss Kise's cheek. "Yes, perfect." Was the quick answer and Kuroko was directly punched by Kise for the sudden movement which he skillfully dodge it by tilting his head to attack. Kuroko just giggle darkly yet playful meanwhile Kise was cursing.

Kuroko then step down from Kise's lap and Kise was relief that his heavy burden finally climb down as his lap was feeling heavy. He walked a bit further from the sofa, staring at all the person that was watching him.

"From now on, Kise Ryouta will be joining our gang and also, no one, I repeat, NO ONE can touch him except for myself. If anybody dares to oppose me then, I will welcome you to hell." Smiled Kuroko innocently with a dangerous meaning behind it.

Every person available inside the room plus Kise himself gulp down their saliva as there's a dangerous meaning behind Kuroko's word that will endanger their own life if opposing it.

"U-um.. Ani-Aniki! Ma-may I.. ask question?" One of the member spoke up as he raise his hand.

"Yes. What?"

"We-well.. I understand that Kise-kun didn't need to pass the _test _because of your decision but we do need to know his skill if he start being involve in this part of the world. So, how can he prove himself then?" Asked he asked and it struck the others. How stupid that they forgot about it and it really spang Kuroko's mind. To forget such simple thing, he really did was too distracted.

He turn his head behind and smirk at Kise. "Ah, right. Kise-kun please, tomorrow you need to come to…"

* * *

Kise yawn as he stretch his hands above his head. It seems he was too distracted what has happened yesterday and really thought everything that happened yesterday was just merely a nightmare. A nightmare that he definitely didn't want to remember and quickly forgot about it.

He quickly just walked from the school building to gym.

At the entire class period, he was not paying a bit of attention to the teacher's preaching. His mind was far, far away of his studies. His mind was still preoccupied of yesterday's event. He try himself to ignore it, to forget about it but to no avail. Since that though keeps hunting his mind.

He kept thinking and thinking that it merely was just a nightmare. Just a dream. A bad dream, that is.

But he also doubt that it was too realistic to be a dream. But his doubt was quickly shoved with a his belief of that everything was just a dream.

He softly hit his both cheeks with his palm to imagine himself waking up from a deep slumber. "Just forget about it! Whatever! it's just a dream, ahahaha!" Reminded him to himself and open the changing room with his smile.

"Yo everyone!~" Greeted Kise with his usual cheerful grin

"Yo, Kise!" Greeted Aomine back also, with a grin as he was closing his lockers as he finished changing.

"Hello, Kise-kun." Greeted Kuroko deadpanned and wear his sport T-shirt.

Kise smile looking at the usual Kuroko. Nothing have changed from the Kuroko he knew and also, his first kiss was not taken. His real smile appeared and quickly hug Kuroko in a death grip. Making Kuroko hard to breathe.

"Yay!~ Kurokocchi!" Squeal Kise in happiness and he was really, really trying to kill Kuroko by it.

"Ki-kise..kun.. Ca-can't.. breath.." Muttered Kuroko but it seems. Kise tightened the hug.

"Oi, Kise! You're killing Tetsu!" Yelled Aomine.

Kise finally snapped in realization and let go of the death grip. "So-sorry-ssu.. Kurokocchi.. Si-since last night.. I dreamed of something really scary.. a very scary kurokocchi.." Replied Kise and smile awkwardly while scratching his cheek with his finger.

"What did you even dreamt about Tetsu ha?!" Aomine Shouted.

"Aomine-kun, please don't think of perverted thoughts if you're about to start." Immediately Kuroko joins in deadpanned and Aomine gulped down his saliva. _Bull eyes._

_"_Aominecchi pervert!" Added Kise childishly as if he was a girl.

"Wh-whatever! Anyway, come one Tetsu let's go!" Asked Aomine and open the door of the changing room and was about to come out from that room.

"Yes, Aomine-kun," Nodded Kuroko and small smile slip from his lips and also walk towards the door, opening the door knob. "See you later Kise-kun."

"Bye, Kurokocchi!"

And the door was closed. After Kise open his locker's door and was lifting his white sweater and put it inside the locker. He begin to open his button one by one but stop for a moment as he heard a sound of the opening door.

Because of his curiosity, he peeked from his lockers who is coming inside.

Ah, it's Kurokocchi.

"What is Kurokocchi?" Asked Kise, smiling and didn't continue what he was doing- unless the door has been closed once again.

Kuroko didn't really enter the room but he just stayed outside the room with his left hand holding the door knob, making the door half open while his right hand's index finger was in the middle of his lips. Smiling but with a dark aura emitting from him and a dark eyes.

"Last night was not a dream, Kise-kun."

* * *

**A/N: Ah! I hope this chapter is not disappointing and Hope that you understand this! It's been around since the last time I write and wow, how drastic my writing skills drop. Well, there'a a bit of KuroKi moments in here and also in the future, there will be. But that is not the main idea of this fic!**

**I am sorry for the very very bad grammars + description! SO SORRRY!**

**Also, sorry for the very short chapter unlike any other chapter but still yeah, I do hope you enjoy it!**

**Next chapter: Kise will start to show his abilities as he was force by kuroko! Yeahh~**

**Please reviews so I know what you think about this chapter, thank you a lot!**


End file.
